1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display controller and a semiconductor integrated circuit device including the same, and more particularly, to a display controller that handles conversion from a non-secure mode to a secure mode and a semiconductor integrated circuit device including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A mobile device is a small computing device, typically small enough to be handheld having a display screen with touch input and/or a miniature keyboard. A mobile device has an operating system and can run various types of application software. Mobile devices may be equipped with hardware and software that enable them to communicate over various networks wirelessly. Thus, mobile devices are likely to be exposed to security threats.
A secure operating system (OS) may be loaded onto a mobile device to reduce the exposure of the device to these security threats.